Reid's Girl
by JezebelKanda
Summary: Famous prodigy and beloved BAU member Spencer Reid has a secret, one that is about to get exposed to his team. His secret has something to do with another prodigy. One with the the prettiest eyes anyone has ever seen.
1. Well, Shit

AN: Hi! I hope you enjoy my new fanfic!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The BAU had just wrapped up their case. On the jet, JJ, Blake, and Garcia (who had been brought along this time) were looking at something on Garcia's screen. Morgan was listenind to music and Hotch was reading. Rossi was watching Reid who had a mildly constipated look on his face and kept checking his watch.

"Can you imagine what she must be like?" asked Garcia, pointing at the picture of a stunning teen model on what appeared to be the cover of some magazine. Blake and JJ analyzed the picture.

"She seems like the cheerleader type." said JJ, continuing their game of looking at internet pictures an d guessing at the subjects personality.

"Actually, I'd have to say more like a gymnast." said Blake. Garcia smiled and clicked away.

"Her name is Minerva and she likes linguistics (oh look at that Alex!). Her favorite food is anything her mom made and her favorite desert is lemon cheesecake. She holds the secret to the world's best coffee cupcakes and she's...mmmMMM, a gymnast, a cheerleader, and a musician." Blake smiled at JJ.

"Fine, a tie then." Garcia sighed.

"Oh, what I would have given to be a model as pretty as she is. Puberty sure is unfair. I had more fun than she does I bet." Blake and JJ laughed.

When they arrived back in Virginia, Reid was the first off the jet and the first to drive away. He didn't even head towards the office but away from it. The entire team stood next to the jet, staring off after Reid.

"I wonder what's got his tighty-whities in a twist." wondered Rossi out loud. "He's been like that since we wrapped up." Garcia smiled sneakily.

"Anyone want to find out?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Reid stood at the observation window. Five contestants were out and Minerva had somehow disappeared. The rattling of guns was faint, it came from the one way com. Bright flashes of shockingly blue hair kept Hiro in Reid's line of sight. Hopefully, Minerva was somewhere near her boyfriend. Two contestants were let out of the stage but Reid kept his eyes trained on the apocalyptic landscape a few feet below. Broken windows, cracked walls, mud pits, car shells and the six people in fatigues and Minerva, wherever she was.

Reid heard the door behind him open and a group of people file in. He heard them sit down but he paid no attention. The number of contestants against Hiro and Minerva dropped to one. Then Hiro got hit by a rebound. It was his leg and he was out. The final contestant moved through the stage with tense movements. He wasn't a thirty year old with an athlete's body. The man completed the walk through half of the stage. He turned back. He didn't make it.

Minerva's torso swung down from the rafters right in front of the observation window. The Beretta in her hand was held gently, as if it were a delicate flower. Reid smiled at her relaxed profile. The wavy, dark brown hair was short enough to leave her face entirely visible even when it hung upside down like that. A couple of mud smudges on her face didn't take from her overall beauty. She was, after all, a model. She fired one shot and unhooked her legs from the beams in one fluid motion.

The people behind Reid gasped but he just watched as she turned her body over in mid-air and landed in a crouching position. A buzzer sounded and a male voice announce the end on the contest.

"The winners of this year's All America team survival game are Hiro "Loki" Itami and his partner Minerva "Panic" who gave no last name. Loki and Panic are only seventeen and sixteen respectively and have never competed in a survival game before. We are very sure, we'll be seeing more of this unstoppable duo. Re-runs will be played in the cafe and lockers."

Reid smiled at the stage below and turned to leave. He froze in his tracks. The people behind him were his team. Morgan, Blake, JJ, Rossi, Garcia, and even Hotch were there.

"So, pretty boy, what are YOU doing in a survival games competition?" Reid frowned.

"You followed me?" he asked, more than a little miffed.

"Of course." Blake said, "You were acting so strange." Reid opened his mouth to respond but got cut off by Garcia.

"You're smart and you know I love you but you don't have to be a profiler to notice you were worried about something."

Reid walked out, not sure what to tell them. What excuse could he give them this time?

"I'm fine, guys. I just wanted to some see the final game." Morgan crossed his arms and tried to peer him down. The entire team came to a stop in the hallway.

"And exactly why is such a physical sport any interest to you?" he asked.

"Since-" a door down the hall opened and a teen girl with short, dark brown hair bounced out. Her ceramic complexion was clean and she had changed into a black and white punk shirt with seven zippers and very short black shorts with loose blue suspenders that reached her knees. Her platform shoes looked like something Garcia would wear on her day off: matching her suspenders in color and covered in metal spikes with black ribbons for laces. She saw Reid and ran to him.

She jumped and he staggered under her weight. "Daddy! Did you see me out there? Hiro and I won! Against the Seattle team too, and they're cops!" She finally noticed the team and quieted down.

Reid smiled, smoothed her hair down, and turned to his confused team. "Everyone, meet my daughter. Minerva Amaya Reid. Mina, this is my team."

Morgan's words summed up the situation perfectly, "Well, shit."


	2. Of Ireland, Kids, and Guns

**AN:Wow, your responses were amazing! Thank you all soo much for the reviews and favorites!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The door down the hall opened up again and they all turned to look. It was the blue-haired teen boy they had seen in the stage. He nonchalantly walked through their group to pull Mina into his arms. "What's with the tense air?" he stage whispered into her ear.

"Dad's friends didn't know he had a daughter. It's really awkward," she stage whispered back. The two teens and the profilers scrutinized each other. Mina was pretty tall, around "5'8" with a small, slim nose and striking almost luminescent blue eyes and plump, if small, lips. Hiro was even taller than Mina. His deep blue hair was just long enough to be gathered into a small ponytail by a thin black ribbon. Aside from his hair, he was very straight laced. Black slacks and black converse and a dark blue dress shirt covered his lightly muscled frame. His fair skin and exotic eyes proclaimed his to be, in all truth, Asian.

Mina broke eye contact and stepped up to the team with her hand outstretched. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Minerva but everyone calls me Mina. I've heard all about you of course. Don't be angry if dad never told you about me. We never lived together or near each other, you know. My mom moved to her grandmother's home in Ireland when she found out she was pregnant. Dad and I only saw each other through video chat and small visits." The team was still in shock and no one moved to take her hand so Mina just dropped it and let Hiro hold her.

"How come you never said anything?" asked an angry Morgan.

"You could have said something when I had Henry." said JJ who was also a little angry. Reid looked a little hurt but he knew he should have said something.

"What was I supposed to say, 'hey, I have a daughter who's ten and I've seen a total of seven times,I can't give you advice further than pay the kid's tuition in time.'" Everyone stared at Reid. Obviously, he wasn't okay with having Mina so far away.

"Oh, hey!" Everyone turned to look at Mina, who had a goofy grin, "Dad said he'd take us out for Korean barbecue and a trip to Lil' thingamajigs*for new posters! Do you guys want to come too?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's how the BAU found themselves in a store that made Garcia squeal in delight. Plushies, adorable ones, were everywhere. Everything in that store was adorable. Hotch, Morgan, Blake, Reid and even Hiro hung back as JJ tentatively walked in after Garcia and Mina. Garcia was practically drooling over the cutest plushies she'd ever seen and Mina had taken up residence in a corner of posters of beautiful Asian men and women.

"Now I'll never get her back." sighed Hiro and everyone turned to him. Seeing their confused expressions, he explained. "Mina might be a fourth Japanese but her obsession is Korean pop. Once you get her started, it's almost impossible to get her to stop." Garcia and Mina noticed their reluctance to enter and pulled Morgan and Garcia in after them. There was no way either one would go home without at least one gift.

The team watched Reid and Mina all day. Mina avoided asking Reid for anything, insisting on paying for all of her posters and knicknacks by herself. She was extremely affectionate. She liked to hold Reid and Hiro's hands, fiddle with their clothing, feed them, and hug them. It was strange because Reid was so anti-touching and yet allowed her. Her taste in music and clothing closely resembled Garcia and JJ's but she also like Rossi's and K-pop. She didn't even blink when the girls knew she was a gymnast and cheerleader.

The restaurant they went to was a small homey place. The tables were set up just right so they could feel like their conversations were private.

"Minerva, where's your mother?" asked JJ setting her cup down. Reid abruptly stopped his conversation.

"It's okay if you don't-" he started to say but Mina cut him off.

"Relax, dad. Mother died last month. She had lung cancer." the previously uncomfortable small talk stopped and everyone stared at Reid and Mina, who looked so calm it was quite possible they had all misheard. She HADN'T, in fact, just shared such a sad confidential detail. Noticing their decidedly awkward silence, Mina smiled.

"Oh, RELAX. I only saw her once a year and it's not like she was the most loving woman on earth. Dad's a strange guy but at least he has the capability to feel human emotions." That made it even more uncomfortable. Hiro, who was about ten thousand times better at handling awkward situations now than when he met Mina, pulled out his phone and showed them the survival contest's entire video.

The entire team was amazed by how easily the two teens had handled the other teams. They were especially surprised by Mina's gun slinging.

"You sure pretty boy's your dad, kid? He can't handle a gun that well even in his dreams." everyone, even Reid, laughed at that.

"Where'd you learn to handle a gun like that?" Blake asked.

"My great-gran, she worked at Scotland Yard when she was young. Great-grandfather is the one who got her to leave and settle in Kildare, which is a pretty rural place. She always thought that a lady should be able to protect herself so she taught me."

"So you grew up in Ireland?" asked Garcia with childish wonder.

"Yes. Homeschooled by my gran until I graduated."

"You don't really sound Irish." said Blake, who always paid attention to the way people spoke. Reid and Hiro smiled to themselves. Mina took a bite of her food and primy wiped her mouth with her napkin.

" Ah, ye shoor aboot tha' deah********.**"she said in a very heavy accent. "Actually," she said in her normal tone. "I learned to speak English in three different dialects. American English, British (or very posh) English, and the "rustic" Irish English.***" Blake nodded, absorbing that information. Seems as if Reid's girl came full of surprises.

**AN: Okay. Three things:**

**1)Lil' Thingamajigs is an actual place in Virginia that sells the cutest things and Kpop merch.**

**I have NO idea what an Irish person sounds like and I hope I didn't insult anyone, and if I did I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me.**

**I'm not entirely sure I used these terms correctly. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Food, Family, and the Mob

**AN: Seriously, people, you are amazing! How do you guys feel about the new season so far? I'm not too sure how I feel about Jennifer Love Hewitt joining the cast, she feels a little to friendly and kind of too perfect if you know what I mean. Oh, well. I hope this fills your need for more of background and logical explanations. ALSO- based on Reid's birthday and Mina's age, He was 17 when she was born. You'll know why later. Also, they've seen physically seen each-other a total of 18 times besides the current one and now she's living with him. Her mom's dead and so's her great-gran**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The following Wednesday, the team was away on a case and Garcia got a visit from Mina. Today, she was very attention attracting. She wore a white victorian style blouse and a full black skirt that reached her knees. Her platform shoes had been replaced with black mary janes. A single white bow adorned her hair. Her tights though, were the main attraction. They were covered in a checkerboard pattern that looked blood splattered and the words 'murder', 'crime', and 'sin' formed a chain of bows down the sides.

Garcia, who had gone out to the bullpen to meet her, was impressed. Model she might be but she definitely didn't wear what normal people thought of as fashionable. "Sorry darling, but Reid's not back yet." she said showing her to his desk.

"Oh, I didn't come to see dad." said Mina smiling at Garcia. "I thought you'd like some food." She held up a plastic container full of what seemed to be vegetable lasagna. Gracia hadn't noticed but she had brought a bag shaped like a baby-sized coffin. It was full of plastic containers like the one in her hand.

"Oh my god! That smells delicious. Shouldn't you be at school though?" She drooled at the scents coming from the bag but she had to look at it objectively.

"Oh, I thought you knew. I graduated when I was eleven, a whole year younger than dad. I'm just going to college now." Garcia felt mildly like putting her head through a wall. Why hadn't she thought of the possibility that Reid's kid would be just as smart as he was. She was already as socially awkward as he was.

"Do you want to eat here or in my office. Warning, I have to look at some pretty gnarly pictures." Mina smiled brightly. Her smile reminded Garcia of Reid's just a little more feminine and cute.

"That's fine. Medical school kind of makes sure you can handle gnarly." Garcia hesitated but lead the mini-Reid to her batcave.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Halfway through a plate of vegetarian spring rolls, Gracia remembered to ask something other than where Mina got her clothes and whether they could be ordered in her size.

"So, what was your great-grandma like?" Mina smiled fondly.

"She was this tiny Brit with the family eyes and a sharp temper. She was a real softy though. She made sure she knew who my dad was and she made sure he knew he was a dad. Actually, it's because of her that I got to meet dad at all."

"Why?' asked Garcia trying to be discrete but obviously failing.

"Okay, first I have to tell you about Mother. Mother was as unlike Gran and dad as possible. She was a genius too, but she was cold. Like, I never saw her smile. Not even when I graduated. She kind of tricked dad into donating cells for my creation. Her goal was to create a masterpiece. A prodigy to show off with all of her degrees and certificates. She wasn't the sharing kind so she really didn't want dad to know I existed. She'd rather say she was a single mother with a very bright, talented child. Thankfully, I don't think I measured up to her hopes. Dad wasn't really registered as my parent so he had no power to ask for me. It wasn't until Gran threatened Mother that Dad found out about me. Gran made sure I'd get to see him." Mina smiled.

"When I was little, dad would call every single night to read to me or at least talk to me. He and Gran used to say I was like the invention of the best things-completely accidental but just about perfect. Anyway. Gran died about a year ago but she made sure that if anything happened, I'd end up with Dad. At first, I got sent to a girl's finishing school until Mother passed. Then I moved in with dad. He's a pretty awesome dad. Did you know he makes really, really good pancakes? I mean, they're like the best fricken pancakes ever." That started a twenty-minute talk about food that ended when Garcia got a call.

"I've got mini-Reid here, talk to me." said Garcia trying to warn Morgan to tone down the sexy talk.

"Mina's there?" asked Reid's voice in the background. "What's your mini-me doing in Garcia's office?" asked Morgan.

"I wanted to get to know one of the people dad called my unofficial aunts." said Mina, making Garcia and Reid blush.

"Look, kid, no disrespect to you but I'm sending Garcia a few gruesome pictures so you need to go outside for a moment." Morgan was obviously a little hostile. Garcia made a reluctant face but pointed at the door.

"Someday, I'll show you the picture the newspaper took of me with both of my hands buried in a dead guy's stomach. I'm sure that was just me playing doctor and not student teaching." Mina wasn't going to let them treat her like a kid, even if it meant she had to be a bitch about it. She did, however go outside unaware that the entire team was staring at Reid with a you've-got-to-be-screwing-with-me look plastered on their faces.

"What? She's the one who wanted to go to medical school." Morgan massaged his temples.

"You're giving me a headache. Baby girl-"

"Don't you baby girl me, Morgan. Mina didn't do anything wrong and you're being mean to her. She brought me home made food. Really good food, too."

"Okay, okay. Can you look find out who the people in the pictures are?" Three pictures of people with clothing in shambles and large gaping holes in their throats filled her screen.

"Oh, boy. I'm going to have to look at more cat videos, something fluffy, like cat's having cute dreams or something."

"The bodies also look like they were dressed postmortem and had their throats slashed right after death. Can you find out if there are anymore murders with the same MO?"

"Sure, give me a minute. I'll call you back when I'm done." Garcia was too busy typing to hear the door open. Mina walked right up behind her and whistled low.

"Talk about a good place to hide something." Garcia jumped and took the pictures off her screens.

"You shouldn't have seen that. You really should knock." Her frazzled face amused Mina.

"I did. So what's in the micro-chips in the bodies?" Garcia looked puzzled.

"What micro-chips?" She put the pictures back on her screens and Mina pointed at a barely visible discoloration on the three victim's necks, just below the ear.

"See that? It looks like a chip used to find lost animals, except I don't think it's a bug. I've others like this. The Westies, the Irish Mafia, have been using it in recent years. I was volunteering as an ME in London last year when they brought one of the Bokun's in. Shot full of lead. Anyway, he had one in his neck too. The chip was too messed up to find out what was in it but I think these should be looks like their clothes were searched for whatever is in there."

Garcia smiled at Mina and dialed Morgan's number. Oh boy, would the team be surprised.

AN: Please remember I'm sixteen, in other words: I have absolutely no idea how the medical field,the legal field, or any field besides the American school system works.


	4. Victorian houses and corpses

**AN: So I'm going to try to update really often this week because I'm going on a trip and I don't know how good the internet connection will be. GUESS WHAT! I'm turning seventeen tomorrow (Monday 13 October)! I asked my mom if she felt old yet and she whacked me upside the head -_-.. Guess I deserved that one. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The team, besides Reid who knew exactly how brilliant his little girl was, were pleasantly surprised and more than a little upset by Mina's discovery. Gangs were not their deal. Hotch, who felt no resentment toward Reid or Mina, questioned her.

"How much interaction did you have with the Westies?" Mina rubbed the back of her neck, effectively mussing the back of her hair.

"I'm the one who attended the family viewing before we handed the corpse over to the funeral home. One of the guys younger brothers went nuts and started threatening everyone but he mentioned putting a .357 in some guys head. 'Course when that guy ended up in my care with .357 wounds, I ended up on a stand across from the dead guys brother. Which, by the way, did NOT go over well with the family. They only tried to get back at me once and I'm pretty sure they know they've got bigger fish to fry then a know-it-all sixteen year old."

"So did the murders stop after the trial?" Mina laughed.

"Not even close. I don't think the second guy killed was the bad guy. The westies and this other gang started killing each other off. As far as I know, they haven't stopped." Mina glanced at her dad, who didn't seem like he'd slept all night. "You guys want me to make a few calls? I know a couple of my grans old friends who wouldn't mind helping you out."

In the end, no calls to England were made and Garcia spent an hour online shopping with Mina. The team handed the case over to a gang response team* and went home. Mina wasn't at headquarters when they got there but she's left trunovers on their desks. Even Morgan, whose momma was one of the best bakers ever, had to admit they were delicious. She was definitely not like her dad at all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Morgan was enjoying his day off. He was fixing up a beautiful 1874 Victorian mansion when he got a call from an unknown number.

"Morgan. Who is this?" He could hear soft chatter, like that in a restaurant.

"Morgan? Hi! This is Mina, Mina Reid." He made to hang up but she stopped him. "Hey! Wait a sec, don't hang up! I wouldn't be calling you but dad and I are looking for a house to buy, his apartment's really small you know, and Aunt Pen said I should ask you because you know about that kind of stuff. She said Dad wouldn't because he's afraid you're still being, and I quote, a 'bitter pepper chocolate man'."

Morgan had no idea what to say. Mina's voice, warped over the phone, sounded more childlike than he was comfortable with. "Can you help? Please?" Well, if she put it that way, why not see what was so nice about the kid.

And that's how Morgan found himself walking through an 1898 Victorian with what the real estate lady considered a precious angel. Mina's tea-length baby blue dress with butterfly sleeves looked angelical and matched the house to a T. The more time Morgan spent with the father daughter duo, the more he realized how similar they were. Right now, for example they looked picture perfect. Morgan was pretty sure the realtor thought they were shopping for a home for Mina and Hiro, who had come along. He trailed behind them, watching Mina flit from room to room with a smile on his face. And if anyone was Mina's boyfriend, it was the guy who wore a matching outfit. After a quick tour, the realtor walked Morgan through one more time and let the others spread out.

As they were walking trough the second story, Morgan happened to look out one of the windows and stopped short. There was a rope-and-board swing hanging from a tree in the back yard. Reid was leaning against it, laughing as Mina said something to her, her short hair floating in the wind and caressing her face as she swung. Pretty boy's face was open, happier than Morgan had ever seen.

Aunt Pen, she had called Garcia. Would she call him Uncle Morgan or Uncle Derek? Besides, it wasn't her fault that Reid hadn't said anything about her. Reid reached over and almost got pulled by the swing. He meant to stop it and he did but his pants would always have that grass stain on the knees. He said something, right then, kneeling in front of Mina. She stopped talking and reached over to muss his hair. He grinned mischievously and said something that made her laugh. It was a full laugh, the kind that shook her body and made her throw her head back.

She jumped out of the swing into his arms and only let go when Hiro came over to stand with them. Yeah, pretty boy had a family. It was a good family and it didn't mean Morgan wouldn't be included. If they accepted him like they had accepted Garcia, he's always be by Reid's side. There was no reason not to stand by him now. Mina was something Reid should have told them about a long time ago. But he hadn't and she was here now so why not go with the flow. Only time would tell how the new family member would fit in.

On Morgan's suggestions, Mina and Reid were going to buy the house. YES, they were going to buy the house. Mina insisted she put at the very least half of the price. Her reason was that she wouldn't feel super comfortable if she was just a burden on her daddy.

They were also going to reconstruct some of the rooms. They had been remodeled to within an inch of their lives though the original plan was better. In fact they wanted to have everything returned to its former elegance but Mina's room. Mina's room was going to be redone by Mina herself. Morgan was pretty shocked to hear that. What was she planing on doing?

**AN: Not long enough, I know. Morgan is the hardest character for me to write because he's so, I don't know, abstract. For example, he's a pretty out there kind of guy who's always looking after his friends but he never says things that really hurt him. Like that mess with his old coach. I think his reactions to secrets like a kid or something life changing like that would be really unexpected.**

** * So I actually have no idea if this is a thing or not but I doubt the BAU would be allowed to work what look like gang related murders. **

** Anyway, If I do have internet connection where I'm going, I'll probably update a whole lot. One of the two. **


	5. Dinner and Uncles

**AN: Hey, guys. Mexico isn't all fun and games, and the US Consulate asked my dad if he's sure I'm his kid. UGH. I miss my bed and having good internet. I miss my mom. I miss eating food that didn't make me sick or queasy. I miss water that tastes right. I miss the US... Okay, sorry for ranting. Here's the next chapter. Can I just say the song Drunk on a Plane makes me really happy? Okay, NOW the story. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Three weeks after the Reids had bought their new home, Reid asked the team to dinner at his place. It had finally been fixed up, they'd had a bad week, and Mina was going to a party with Hiro. It'd be the perfect time to relax and have some fun.

Rossi, who was the one who usually did that kind of thing, was relatively shocked. "Who's going to cook? Or do I need to remind you why your diet used to consist mainly of coffee and sugar?" Reid pouted and made everyone wonder how he could be a dad.

"Mina said she would make us something for dinner and I would just have to take it out of the oven when we wanted to eat." That made sense and since most of the team had tasted Mina's cooking at least once, they agreed to come over. All except Morgan, who wanted to know exactly what Mina was making.

"Come on, pretty boy." he bugged Reid, "Is she making a casserole, Japanese, French, or a roast chicken?" He'd already tried (more like stole from Reid's bento box) all of those foods. Each had made his feelings for the father daughter duo turn for the better. Reid, who was trying to finish at least half of his reports before he went home, leaned back in his chair with a light sigh.

"I have no idea, Morgan. I didn't ask." Morgan's strong frame was resting against the partitions between each desk. He crossed his arms and pinned Reid to his seat.

"Pretty boy, you should NEVER take food lightly. Call and ask, will you." Reid reached up and mussed his hair.

"Morgan, just call her will you. She won't bite and you do have her number." Morgan glared at him but Reid was not going to give in this time. Sure, Morgan was his best friend almost like an older brother, but Mina was his daughter and he could grow a backbone for her. Finally, Morgan saw he wasn't going to give in and went over to the coffee pot for a cup of the black sludge.

Mina answered on the second ring. "Hey, I'm kind of elbow deep in dead guy. Give me a sec." There was a wet popping sound and the whoosh of running water. After a minute or so, Mina went back to the phone.

"Morgan." It wasn't a question and there was no tone of surprise. "What can I do for you?" Morgan's stomach dropped. She hadn't called him uncle or some cute nickname. Maybe he should just go back to work. But the food...the food...

"I was wondering what you're planning for the dinner at you house on Friday." Over the phone, Mina's giggles sounded especially young.

" Oh, umm, What do you want to eat? I'll try my best to make it." YES. Now that was what he wanted to hear.

"Peach cobbler. Pumpkin pie. Mashed potatoes and gravy. Roast duck...wait no. Make that a Turducken. Cornbread. Cranberry sauce. Chocolate cake." There was a slightly pleading tone in his voice. Mina laughed.

"At that rate you're going to have to roll out of the house on Monday."

"Why Monday?"

"Because you won't be able to move on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Consider it done. Ummm..."

Morgan could hear the hesitation in her normally confident voice.

"What's up mini-Reid?" There was a pause and Morgan could practically hear her mussing her hair up the same way Reid usually did.

"Could...um...can...Can I call you Uncle Derek?" Butterflies in his stomach made him smile. Uncle Derek and Aunt Pen, huh? Sounded nice.

"Yeah, sure you can, mini-Reid." There was a sigh of relief on the other side and they hung up. He couldn't wait for the next day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The house was absolutely beautiful. Like Reid's old apartment, books lay around in stacks but unlike the apartment, they were neat. Mina had somehow found contraptions of four metal bars in a twist made to hold the book stacks and make sure they didn't topple over. All of Reid's old furniture was gone and tasteful pieces in deep jewel colors had replaced them. The walls were warm yet fresh colors and the huge windows gave the entire place an openess Reid's apartment had lacked. The entire place had a light lemon tea scent.

Blake was impressed. Reid led them through the house and into a pleasant sitting room turned den. The scents coming from the kitchen were heavenly and even though Reid tried to make conversation (all about the week's cases. Who would want to hear about that?) they were not very talkative.

That only lasted until they saw the spread on the dining room table. JJ, who had brought Will, sighed with joy. Good food, calm night, and she had had to do nothing for it to happen. Rossi whistled low with appreciation. Mina was one talented kid, he had to admit.

"Look at that." said Morgan, "I though she was joking when she said she'd make whatever I asked her to." Garcia gave him the evil eye.

"You're the one who put her through all of this work?" Morgan put up his arms defensively.

"I didn't ask for the apple pie, the coffee, chocolate, tea, flan, or the three pastas." Garcia grinned and took another look at the table. Heaven, she'd died and gone to heaven.

The team was just enjoying the last of the dessert when the rumbling roar of a large truck made Reid get up and take a look out the window. Whatever he saw made him turn red.

"I'm so sorry, guys." he said turning to the team, "It looks like Mina's back early." They could hear it too. Loud laughter told them she hadn't come back alone. A muffled male voice said something and Mina's voice rose enough over the laughter.

"C'mon people. Dad's friends are in so you better behave." Four kids and Hiro and Mina walked (more like tottered) in to the dinning room. Two of the four were teen girls and the other two were boys.

The tallest boy was shorter than Hiro but just a bit taller than Mina. His sandy blond hair had green streaks through it and his pretty face sported a couple of bruises and a scratch on one cheek. The other boy was short but stocky. He was injury free which was a complete contrast to Hiro. One elegant cheek was bruised and his lip was swollen and cut. His knuckles were scratched up and blood caked. One side of his sleek blue hair looked like someone had taken a machete to it.

The two girls were twins with carrot-like red hair and grey eyes. They were tiny, about the same size Henry would be in a couple of years. Despite their short statures, they were dressed like real badasses. Torn black and blue denim jeans, tight black tanks, black leather jackets with metal studs and cherry red heels that looked like they could puncture a lung if they walked over you. Yeah, real rockers. Mina wore dark blue bootcut jeans over worn leather work boots and a see-through white button up over a coral crop top. Her knuckles were like a couple ring. They matched Hiro's.

"What in the world happened to you?!" said Garcia as she stumble trying to reach her girl genius. Her question made the teens crack up again. One of the redheads controlled herself long enough to answer.

"Some idiot at Ken's party thought he'd make a pass at our girl here. Of course Hiro had an objection." One of the boys lifted Hiro's arm so that the team could fully enjoy the sight of his knuckles.

"And when that freaks friends thought they'd join in, Julian and Mina jumped in." continued the redhead. Her twin snickered.

"If Ken weren't Hiro's cousin, all three of these idiots would be in jail." Rossi burst out in laughter and Morgan joined him. Hotch's eyebrows had drifted off into his hair and Blake's eyes were in danger of popping out of her skull if she wasn't careful. Garcia just tutted and cleaned up the kid's knuckles with a handkerchief. Reid had his head in his hands.

"What," he said defeatedly, "am I supposed to do with you?" Mina dropped Hiro's hand and sat on her father's bony lap.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it." she said with a happy smile. "You're supposed to love me."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Garcia woke up early on Saturday. She and Morgan had stayed the night with Reid and Mina's friends. The teens had been too hopped up on adrenaline and youth to leave Reid on his own with them. Mina and Hiro were still the calm kids but the other four were just average teens.

Garcia rubbed the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes and looked around. The twins, Erika and Erin , had passed out on one couch. The boys had draped themselves on a couple of cushions on the floor. Morgan had been adult enough to borrow a room and Reid had retreated to his kingdom before anyone else. It was Hiro and Mina that caught Garcia's attention.

Mina was on the last couch and Hiro had fallen asleep sitting up with his head resting against her hip. Hiro and Mina were awake now. Rather Hiro was awake and was trying to wake Mina up. He traced her brows and jawline tenderly, whispering her name. Mina snuggled deeper into the plump couch. Hiro's long fingers traced patterns on her tummy and she wrinkled her nose sweetly. Goodness, they were so freaking cute!

Hiro sat up farther and placed a kiss on her belly. "You're like a stuffed toy." he whispered and Garcia had the urge to laugh her head off. Mina opened one eye.

"How the heck am I like a stuffed toy?" Hiro's kept a blank face.

"'Cause you have the softest skin ever and your stomach is the softest part." He leaned over her and hugged her waist.

"Ugh. Can you two tone down the sugar so early in the morning?" It was one of the boys, Sam. He sat up groggily and stumbled off into the kitchen. There was a thud and a muffled curse and Mina laughed softly.

"If you're awake enough to compare me to a stuffed toy then you're awake to make everyone some coffee. The twins are going to murder someone if they don't have a cup right after waking up."

"And that's why they're so short." Hiro retorted as he walked away. One of the twins raised her arm to show him what she thought of that and Mina laughed loud enough for Garcia to pretend she was just waking up.

"Mornin', Aunt Pen. Want some coffee?" Garcia smiled at her girl genius. From the kitchen, Hiro yelled.

"How much sugar, Mina?" Mina smiled.

"Six spoonfuls please." Oh yeah, she was Reid's girl alright.


End file.
